BitterSweet
by scarlett phoenix 1530
Summary: Join Scarlett havens,a muggle-born,as she goes through her years at Hogwarts with her best friends Rose Weasley,Scorpius Malfoy and Al Potter. Now practically a part of the clan, see how she deals with her stubborn friends,the constant sense of adventure(customary with being associated with the Weasley-potter clan) and Death-Eaters that just won't quit...
1. Chapter 1

'Scarlett, listen to me.' my uncle started in a kind voice. ' I know you're supposed to attend your fifth year at Hogwarts, but your aunt and I have been thinking and we have decided that we can't let you go. I know what you're thinking, but no, it's too dangerous. Your father would-'

Mention of my father stirred me from my shocked silence.

'My father would have wanted me to go.' I said icily. Despite my cold exterior, my uncle remained calm and gentle; this irritated me to no end.

'Please try to understand, I'm sure your father would have wanted me to go, but with all these killings and attacks on muggleborns, I'm not sure it's very wise to do so.'

'Please don't…'my voice trailed off.

'No, Scarlett.'my uncle stopped me firmly. Then he continued in a gentler, 'I'm sorry, but I can't. We've decided to enroll you into the same boarding school as Jared, start packing, I have to drop Anjie off to ballet classes, and then I'll come and get you. We can shop for all the things that you need. Your train leaves tomorrow in the evening. I'll be back in an hour.' My uncle explained, I nodded numbly in response, then he stood up and kissed the top of my head and softly whispered that it was for the best.

After he walked out of the room I sat silently on the couch as my brain tried to process what had happened. The prospect of being permanently separated from my world made me feel sick. Only there had I felt like I truly belonged. But my uncle was right, the logical voice at the back of my head said. My mum and dad had been murdered a year ago by Theodore Nott. Despite Voldemort being gone, some death eaters still remained loyal. Since then I had been living with my aunt and uncle. They treated me like their own daughter, and had two children of their own, Jared who was a month older than me and Anjie who was 10.

I had been the first witch in the family and like my parents they had been delighted to have a witch in the family. Hagrid had helped me and my parents get to platform 9 ¾ in my first year. On the train I had found a compartment which was Almost empty, save for one platinum blonde boy. I had timidly asked him if I could sit with him ,and he had sadly asked me if I was sure that I wanted to sit with him, I had told him that I saw no reason not to, at that he had looked surprised and asked me if I didn't know who he was, when I shook my head he broke into a grin, held out his hand and introduced himself as Scorpius Malfoy, a few minutes later a curly red haired girl and a raven haired boy stood at the door. They asked us if we could sit with them as every where else was full. Finally when they had placed their trunks and settled in they introduced themselves as Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. Rose then revealed that her father had asked her to stay away from Scorpius but he seemed really nice and she'd learned not to judge a book by its cover. At this Scorp blushed a bright pink while me and Al laughed. Then and there I found my three best friends. Al and Scorp got sorted into Slytherin while me and Rose got into Gryffindor. I spent at least half of my summer break at the burrow as each year Rose invited me and Al invited Scorp for two weeks each summer. I had become friends with the whole clan eventually, I could even bear James, who could be quite charming when he wanted to. He mockingly flirted with me and I played along. Scorp's house was just a few blocks away from my hou-Wait a minute! That gave me an idea. I ran up to my room and grabbed a small bag which Hermione Weasley nee granger had given to me on my birthday. It had an undetectable extension charm. Then I ran to my uncle's room and grabbed the key to the closet which kept all my wizarding stuff, including my wand, broom and books. I put all of them in my bag and quickly walked to Scorp's house.

Sensing the presence of a witch, his house-elf Ivy opened the door 'Oh miss Havens! Ivy was wondering when you would come. Master Scorpius has been talking about you. Would you like anything to eat? Ivy made chocolate chip cookies.'

'No thanks Ivy' I smiled, I liked her, and she looked well cared for and happy.

'Could you call Scorpius? I'm in a hurry.'

'No need Ivy,'a smooth voice behind me drawled. I turned around and wrapped my best friend in a bear hug. He lifted me up and spun me around.

'SCORP!' I laughed.

'Scar! How are you?'

'Fine. Look,I need your help'

'What's up?'

'Well….i know you're gonna freak, but please don't freak I really need someone to support me…'I rambled.

'Just tell me what's wrong. I won't freak'

'Promise?'

'Promise.' He smiled assuringly.

'My Aunt and uncle don't want me to go back to Hogwarts'

'WHAT!?' he exploded. I flinched at his tone.

'You promised you wouldn't freak' I said.

'But how can they do that? I'm gonna give em a piece of my mind' he said rolling up his sleeves.

'Oh no your not.'

'Whyyyyy not?' he whined like a child.

'Well, for starters they don't know you're a wizard, secondly they're just trying to protect me, plus you didn't think I was going to go down without a fight, did you?'

'Ahhhh, there's the Scar we know and love. So what did you have on mind?'

'Could you ask your mum to cast a copying charm on a few of my things?'

'Sorry, Mum's not home, neither is Dad, I could do it if you like?'

'No, you'll get in trouble….could you ask Ivy'

'Sure, hey Ivy, could you copy all these things?'

'Yes master, ofcourse'.She snapped her fingers a few times and everything was done. I thanked ivy, gave Scorp another hug and promised to contact him as soon as possible.

I put every thing into my bag and went back home, I put the fake things back in the cupboard, put the key back on my aunt's bedside and packed my stuff. I put all the real stuff into my bag and packed the rest of my stuff, all my muggle clothes and books. I put my gringotts key and the galleons I had into my rucksack. Despite being muggles, my parents had left quite a lot, so that I was well provided. Once I was 18, I would have custody of my parents' home. After I had packed everything, I went downstairs and fell asleep on the couch. A little while later I felt a hand on my forehead. I saw my uncle standing in front of me

'Scar, are you okay? You feel a little feverish…'

'Yeah, im fine' I mumbled. I stood up abruptly and started walking upstairs, I heard my uncle calling me but I pretended not to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I barely slept a wink. I kept thinking about my plan, trying to find flaws. I woke up really early and double checked my bag, making sure I forgot nothing. I only ate a piece of toast at breakfast, feeling jumpy. Finally at 4, my uncle asked me to bring my stuff since we would be leaving in a little while. I grabbed my rucksack and trunk and dragged them down stairs .My uncle carried my trunk to the car while I said goodbye to my aunt. Then my uncle told me that he'd be right back and went inside the house, I knew he had gone to check the cupboard. At that moment I felt a twinge of guilt, cheating them after they had taken such good care of me felt wrong, but I shook of the feeling, thinking everything would be fine.

When we arrived at Kings cross Station, my eyes flickered towards platform and 10.

'Platform 6, come on scar.' Reluctantly I turned away and followed my uncle. I boarded the train after saying a quite goodbye to my uncle. I slept through most of the journey, and was finally woken up by the sudden lurch and whistle of the train. I felt happy, just for a moment, thinking I had returned to hogwarts, but my joy didn't last when I realized I had reached wiltshire.I sighed and dragged my stuff out of the train. As soon as I got out of the train, I was engulfed by the arms of my cousin Jared. Despite myself I smiled. We got on really well.

'Scar! It's been sooo long'

'2 weeks' I said sarcastically.

'2 weeks are too long to stay away from your favorite cousin' he said, slinging his arm over my shoulders. I rolled my eyes good naturedly.

'So tell me, what are you going to do?'

'About what?'

'Oh don't play dumb! I know you probably have some crazy ass plan to get back to Hogwarts.' I stopped abruptly. I had never considered him to be so smart, then how….

'But- what-how?' I spluttered. He rolled his eyes and continued.

'Oh come on! I've known you long enough, so tell me what's thee plan?' I wondered if I could trust him, he seemed sincerely interested, I decided I could.

'Fine' I grumbled. I was going to fly to the weasleys and stay there for two weeks till the term started. I'd return with Jared when term ended and explain everything to my uncle and aunt. After I had told him the plan, he stared at me for a moment then started grinning.

'What? Why're you smirking?'

'I always knew you had a sneaky mind under that innocent exterior.' He got a smack at the back of his head for that.

'Scar, scarrr, get up lazy ass' I groggily opened my eyes and saw Jared in a black cat suit. I checked the Alarm clock.

It was 7 pm. I had thought that I would start my journey late at night so I was catching some sleep.

'What the?'I stared at him questioningly.

'I wanted to smuggle you out like a real thief.'

'Okkkaaaayyy.' I eyed him suspiciously. He looked as if he was a 6 year old on a sugar rush.

'Now come on! Get dressed!' he said jumping on my bed. I groaned and got out of the bed.

I managed to get the trunk into my extensioned bag with the help of Jared. I took out my firebolt 3000 broom (the latest edition) and got ready to fly. I hugged Jared as he wished me luck and took off. I could fly quite well; I was the seeker on the Gryffindor team. My parents had gotten me the broom when I had gotten into the quidditch team.

Wow! It is cold. I shuddered slightly as the wind started blowing faster. The clouds above me looked dark and angry.

Suddenly I felt a drop fall on my nose, I looked up and another one fell on my fore head. Uh Oh! It was going to rain. As if to mock me, large drops started to fall on me, soon I was drenched. I knew I was close to the burrow so I sped up. I felt a sudden jolt as I passed the safety enchantments of the burrow, I Almost lost my balance for a moment, I was stiff from the long journey and drenched to the bone. Despite the war being ended, Mrs. Weasley insisted that that they keep the safety enchantments.

I finally landed into the burrow's large and unkempt garden. Wild flowers grew everywhere but I liked it just the way it was. I could hear sounds from inside the burrow, delicious smells and warmth drifted out. I was drenched and shivering violently, I carefully made my way to the door past the mound of dirty wellington boots and knocked. A moment later a boy with emerald green eyes and naturally windswept looking hair opened the door. Albus potter was at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hi' I said, my teeth chattering loudly 'room for one more?' Al gaped at me as if he had just seen a ghost.

'Bloody hell! Scar!' and suddenly he was hugging me, broom and all.' What the hell are you doing here? You're out of your mind woman!'

'Missed you too Albie.' I childishly stuck out my tongue. I liked calling him Albie; it was the nickname only I, Rose and lily could call him by.

'Al? Who is it?' I heard Mrs. Weasley call out. Suddenly I heard a loud screech and was wrapped in the arms of my other best friend Rose. It seemed that she had just spotted me. I hugged her back tightly, I really had missed them.

'Rose? Al? Will someone please tell me who is it?' Mrs. Weasley repeated.

'Nana its Scar!' Rose cried out loudly. 'Come on, let's get you some dry clothes,' Rose dragged me in. I walked into the Burrow's kitchen and was greeted by a chorus of startled and pleased greetings. I held up my hand in greeting, I spotted many people whom I knew. Everyday at the burrow was a reunion. I realized I had come just in time for dinner. Professor Longbottom, his wife and kids, Luna lovegood and her kids, the potters, Teddy, and All the Weasleys were there. I was one of Professor Longbottom's favorite students and was friends with both of his kids. Mrs. Scamander seemed to adore me and I got along great with her kids as well.

Suddenly I saw a blur of brown messy hair and felt the air knocked out of me. James. I hugged him back eagerly, after Rose and Al; he was my favorite from the family.

'SCAR!' he shouted loudly.

'Missed you too Jamie.' Just like Albie, only I and Alice Longbottom were allowed to call him that. It's another thing though that the rest of the clan also call him that, just to piss him off.

'James! Let the girl breathe'. ushered me out of his death grip. As more people stood up to hug me, Mrs. Weasley stopped them firmly.

'How about you go change and then we can have dinner' Mrs .Weasley smiled at me kindly, the wrinkles around her eyes deepening. I nodded and felt Rose tug at my arm, I followed her up to her room. As we walked past the corridor, I looked at the wall. This wall was exclusively filled with pictures of friends and family. I smiled as I saw several pics of my self Along with the rest of the family and friends.

Rose pulled open the door of her room and ushered me in.

'I've seriously started doubting her sanity…..bloody stupid…trying to get killed…she'll be the death of me someday.' She muttered as she pulled a towel from her cupboard.

'Oh come on! Admit it! You feel proud of me.' I said, pouting slightly. She stared at me warily at me for a moment, and then burst out laughing, soon we were both gasping for air, rolling on top of her bed.

'What in the name of Merlin's pants were you thinking?'

'I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking at All.'

I put on a flowy purple casual dress with flats. As I walked down the stairs, someone wolf whistled, I was pretty sure it was frank Longbottom.

'Here Already? Well that was quick.'

I suddenly realized that it had been Scorp; I rushed to him and engulfed him in a bear hug. He chuckled deeply and I heard a camera snap. It had been Dennis creevy's son Colin. He was just like his namesake, always snapping pictures.

'Alright everybody! Let's move this outside!' Mr. Weasley said clapping his hands. Everyone stood up and followed him out. The boys had set up many tables in a row with a canopy floating above us. There were several specks of light, which floated around. I was quite sure they had come from Ron's deluminator.

I sat down between Al and Rose, with Scorp just past Rose. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermoine Angelina, Audrey and Fleur were carrying dishes laden with food to the table. I quickly stood up to help them but Mrs. Weasley told me sit down. Soon everything was set up, suddenly stood up, we All looked up at him expectedly, and he frowned slightly at us

'Well? What're you waiting for? Tuck in!' he exclaimed.

Everyone ladled loads of food into their plates and had their fill and if you were Uncle Ron, Hugo our James then had some more. By the time we were starting dessert, everyone was indulged in content silence.

Suddenly Victoire and teddy stood up and cleared her throat; we All turned to face them. Both of them looked giddy and it puzzled us All.

'Um… well teddy and I have been waiting since ages for the right moment to come…teddy...he um...HE PROPOSED! We're getting married!'


	4. Chapter 4

We stared at them in shocked silence, just letting the news sink in. Suddenly All the women were squealing and rushing towards Victoire, trying to see the ring, hug her or claim godmother rights on her firstborn, if you were Dominique that is. Mrs. Weasley was hugging Victoire and sobbing at the same time, mumbling about how proud she was and that she wanted great grand kids, soon.

Everyone was thumping teddy's shoulders and how each one would hunt him down and rip him apart if he ever hurt Vic, but even these threats were half-hearted as they All knew that teddy loved Vic even more than his own life. I hugged both of them and congratulated them with genuine happiness. They were soul mates.

Toasts were made to the happy couple and the ladies already started planning their engagement party and even wedding. I wasn't really surprised by this news. I already knew that it was inevitable. The real shocker came later.

All the teen girls were standing in the kitchen, gushing over Victoire's beautiful diamond and platinum ring. Suddenly the topic turned towards bridesmaids. Obviously Dom was going to be the maid of honor, but Vic wanted a lot of bridesmaids. A lot.

'So I was thinking first Dom and James, then molly and Fred, Roxy and frank, then Lucy with Louis, then Rose with Scorpius…' Roxy and frank were grinning at each other, they had gotten together just last week and only the 3rd gen knew about them, Rose was turning as red as her hair, while Scorp, who rarely colored was turning a sweet pink. I glanced towards Al, we were both holding in sniggers, they obviously had it bad for each other yet refused to acknowledge it.

'… then Scar with Al and-'

'Woah, hey hold on. You want me to be your bridesmaid?'

'Yeah of course' she said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

'Why?' I felt puzzled. We got along well enough but it wasn't like I was related or too close with her.

'Scar its time you accept that you're practically a part of this family now.' She leaned forward and hugged me, I felt so happy that I hugged her back and whispered a light thank you in her ear.

After us, Vic's French cousin, Lux was to come with Lorcan, then Alice with Lysander, and finally Lily with Hugo. Lux like Vic and Dom was sure to be an icy beauty. Though Vic and Dom had certain warmth that automatically came with being a weasley, I doubted that she would even talk to us without adding a snobby word. Rose had met her once and hated her since then. Even Vic wasn't exactly fond of her, but being direct family, Vic had to ask her.

Finally Hermione came and ushered the girls to their respective beds. We walked the guests to the door and waved as they apparated or flooed back to their homes. All of the direct family, Scorpius and me were to stay at the burrow. Rose and I trooped up to 3rd floor to the room that we were sharing, we waved goodnight to scor and Al as we passed their room at the other end of the corridor.

The burrow had been enlarged several times since the war but still had the cozy feeling to it. It was much more organized, larger and prettier now. The lake that flowed next to it served as a swimming pool in the summers and a skating rink in the winter. The hill close by hid us from any muggles when we played Quidditch and the woods close by the burrow were a favorite for late night meetings and sneaking out.

Rose and I had slipped into slumber, dreaming of flowers and engagement rings.

The two weeks at the burrow went past quickly is peaceful bliss. Rose and Scorp had been made prefects, they had tried boasting about it but since we hadn't really cared, their tactics hadn't worked. We spent our days swimming, and playing Quidditch. Sometimes Rose manipulated us into doing our homework. We went to diagon Alley thrice, and got our books and other necessities (WWW products, candy, a few books, candy, quidditch supplies and oh did I mention candy?).

I woke up on 1st September with a bang. Literally.


	5. Chapter 5

'JAMES. SIRIUS. POTTTTTEEEERRRRR!' Mrs. Weasley's enraged scream probably woke up all the neighbors in a 5 mile radius.

'I don't wanna tap dance!' Rose shrieked as she fell of the bed because of the racket. I heard several doors slamming as people came out of their rooms grumbling.

'How _dare_ you _smash_ your grandfather's bloody wretched car? Not only did you crash it but you crashed it into the kitchen! Through the roof!' Rose and I quickly ran out of our room and followed Scorp and Al down to the kitchen. That sight I'll never quite manage to forget, Mrs. Weasley, with her frizzy hair standing around her head, cheeks flaming red and eyes burning, stood in the center of the kitchen, clutching James' ear next to a sky blue ford Angela jammed _straight _through the ceiling. All of us were silently gaping at the car.

'And**_ you_**!' Mrs. Weasley dragged James to where Fred was cowering in fear behind his father. As she lunged for his ear he loudly started praying for mercy. The scene was almost comical.

'I _know_ that you were somehow involved.' She glared at them for a few seconds but suddenly her lower lip started trembling, her eyes softened and she burst into tears. James and Fred looked guiltily at each other.

'Shhh Nana… we are really sorry….'

'Yeah. Please forgive us. We'll fix the roof, don't worry…' James looked worried when she started sobbing even more loudly.

'I don't c-care ab-bout the sodding r-roof you bloody gits. What if you had gotten hurt?' she gave a loud wail.

'Awww Nana!' James and Fred hugged her from both sides, hiding her between their tall frames.' We're perfectly fine Nana! Dont worry! Not even a scratch.'

'Group HUGGGGG!" Al shouted and everyone, adults and kids moved in around them and after hugging for a few seconds dispersed as if it was the most common thing. Mr. Potter levitated the car out and fixed the hole in the ceiling. Mrs. Weasley and a few of the ladies started making breakfast. All of us returned to our respective rooms. We changed our clothes and dragged our suit cases downstairs.

Surprisingly none of us were panicking; usually the burrow was a mess on the day of departure. Everything was going calmly when all hell broke loose. Again.

'Leave Hedwig II Alone you stupid cat!' Al's angry shout caused Rose to sigh. Not a single peaceful day huh? Rose silently started a countdown. Right on the ten second mark- 'ROOOOOSEEEE!' Al's enraged cry startled everyone except us both.

Rose sighed once more and said, 'Sorry people, duty calls.' I sheepishly followed her upstairs to Al and Scorp's room.

As soon as she opened the door, Rose burst out laughing. In the center of the room stood a red-faced Al with scratch marks All over his face, holding Rose's cat ginger at arm's length. Scorp was rolling around the floor laughing, tears leaking from the edge of his eyes.

'Here's your bloody cat!' Al roughly thrust ginger into Rose's arms and started grumbling. All of us found the situation hilarious other than Al. I laughingly stepped towards Al.

'Awww! Did the mean old ginger cat hurt Albie?' I asked him as if I was talking to a toddler, he pouted lightly as I hugged him. He still looked grumpy so I kissed his cheek and decided it was best to drag him away from the laughing buffoons I called friends. Al soon realized how comical the situation was and cracked a small smile. Mrs. Potter soon healed his scratches and told us to make sure that we had packed everything.

Late. So very _very_ late. It was 20minutes to eleven and the adults were arguing about who would travel to the station with whom. Hermione insisted that we all go in her car which was magically enlarged but instead of flying we should drive the normal way while Uncle Ron was trying to persuade her that we fly since we were so late.

'Uh guys, as much I am enjoying your bickering, I should remind you that it's 10 minutes to eleven.' Uncle harry reminded.

'But harry what if we are spotted? In broad daylight it's impossible to fly a huge land cruiser'. Aunt heroine argued.

Suddenly Al tightly clutched me to himself, grinned and told me to hold on tightly. Suddenly the air whooshed out of me and I fell into blackness with a loud crack.


	6. Chapter 6

Apparition. Yeah… not a big fan of it. My feet slammed on the pavement in the Alley next to the station. This Alley was pretty well hidden so I doubted that anyone had seen us. I clutched Al's shirt as my feet wobbled. His minty scent made me feel a bit better. I felt as if I had been compressed, squeezed and stretched repeatedly. Al clutched Rose's hand in his other one, she tightly held on to Scorp's arm, he didn't look as disgruntled as us but Rose looked really green. Aunt Ginny started walking ahead of us levitating our suit cases. Another crack sounded and the adults soon appeared with the other kids and their suitcases. Several other cracks sounded as the others appeared.

'You could've warned us you know.' Uncle Ron grumbled as he hauled our suit cases onto the train. Most of the teens still looked dizzy because of the disturbing experience. Hugo and lily were leaning on each other muttering about how they would never ever apparate again. We had made it through the barrier just in the nick of time, and were about to board the train. We climbed aboard as the whistle sounded. All around us people were giving each other last minute hugs and kisses and it felt like a festival. Waving like mad people we were finally away.

Al's POV!

As soon as we boarded the train, Rose and Scorp waved goodbye and said that they had to go to the prefect's carriage. Scorp being the big dunce he is, blushed when Rose grabbed his hand and started dragging him away, leaving me Alone. With Scar. I don't think that she had ever noticed the fact that I had a humongo-gigantic crush on her since the 3rd year when she hexed some 7th year slytherins who were teasing me about being in Slytherin.

'Come on Al I think that compartment is empty.' She said tugging at my hand. I was snapped out of my reverie at the sight of her beautifully impatient face.

'Uh yeah, let's go'. I silently followed her, reveling in the feeling of her dainty hand in my calloused one. Suddenly she let go as she lunged forward and I almost whined in protest. She was hugging Alice who had started to drag Scar away with her, inviting her to their compartment. She looked back at me with an apologetic look and I nodded to show her that it was fine. I followed some of my house mates to their compartment.

A little while later, Scar's snowy cat, Carita, came trotting to me. Unlike ginger, Carita was really sweet and liked everyone. She started rubbing against my side during a round of exploding snap causing me to singe an eyebrow, a note fell from her collar into my lap, and I realized it was from Scar even before I opened it. Her characteristic flowery, fruity smell drifted out from the note. Scar's immaculate and curvy handwriting made his heart beat faster. What the hell had this girl done to him!?

_I swear to God Al, if I have to spend another moment listening to Violetta Chang _

_ Crap about her boyfriend's kissing skills and hear her annoying giggle once more_

_I will jump off the train. If you care for your head or your masculinity, you'd better come_

_Save me NOW! And bring some food, I'm bloody starving!_

I smiled, even her letter seemed panicked, I told cari to tell her that I'd be right there, the cat nodded and padded away. Did I mention it was a special sort of cat? I told the guys that I had to leave, earning a few groans and some shrugs. As I made my way towards her compartment, Rose and Scorp emerged from the prefect's compartment looking relieved and rather disgruntled. Hard day huh?

Suddenly the sound of people shrieking came from the ravenclaw part of the train as a loud bang sounded, sounding awfully close, right next to Scar's compartment….


	7. Chapter 7

I shot a worried glance at the surprised faces of Rose and Scorp, I rushed forward trying to get through the crowd forming around the door, I burst through the door and was startled by what I saw, Scar had Marcus Nott pushed against the wall, her wand pointing towards his throat. There was a rose pink blush on her cheeks and she was breathing heavily, a few strands of her honey brown hair were draped across her face, which was a mirror image of pure rage and hatred.

Marcus had a defiant expression on his face which was betrayed only by the faint flicker of fear in his steely eyes.

'You deserve to die, you filthy little mudblood! Just as your father did, begging for mercy. Not to mention your whore of a mother.' Marcus hissed. I clenched my hands, I wanted to go to Scar, comfort her and beat the bejeezus out of this Marcus dude.

'Scar… leave it… he's not worth it…' I began reproachfully.

'NO!' Scar shouted, 'you don't get to insult them! You don't get to say these things! Your father is a criminal, and he got what he deserved. You deserve to end up just like him, in Azkaban.' She spoke in an icy cold voice. Rose was growling in a low voice by now and I knew Scorp was furious. To him Scar was like the sister that he never had and was extremely protective of her. Hell All of were extremely protective of her and I was wondering where the others were.

'Put down your wand, you don't have the guts. If you did, you'd have hexed me by no-'BANG! The sonofabitch was hit by a force field that sent him sailing through the length of the train, right to the end of it, where he hit the wall of the control room and slumped down unconscious with a grunt.

Many people started hooting and clapping while a few of his friends rushed to help him up with smoldering glares towards Scar. Obviously we glared right back. Scar let out an unsteady breath and ran her hand through her hair. I shot a glance towards Rose, who as looking worried. She hesitated for a moment and then nodded uncertainly. Slowly I wrapped my arms around Scar from behind her; her eyes had scarily glazed over. She turned around to face me, her eyes swimming with tears.

'Come on love,' I whispered to her. She nodded and followed us to an empty compartment. Rose hugged her as soon as we entered the compartment and finally Scar broke down. We had been friends for so long and yet I had seen her cry only a few times. Scar cried for a few minutes in rose's arms as she muttered words of endearment to her. Finally when she calmed down, rose announced that we'd be there in about an hour. Rose and Scorp decided to return to the prefect's carriage since they had been instructed to do so by McGonagall. Once they left I moved to sit next to Scar. She had an anguished expression on her face and I decided that it was better if I didn't say anything. She silently laid her head down on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

Both of us had almost drifted off when we were roused by the sound of our compartment door slamming. Scar jumped because of the loud noise. The intruders were none other than a bloody looking James and Fred and a livid Lily. James was sporting a bloody nose and a purplish bruise on his cheek, while Fred had a black eye.

'Oh God guys! What the hell happened?' Scar cried out as she rushed to check their injuries.

'Marcus is such a git!' Lily exclaimed as she sat down in front of me. 'As soon as we heard what had happened we decided to ambush the sodding creeps.'

'Frank was dragged away by Professor Longbottom; he arrived when he heard the racket. It's a wonder he didn't come when you were blasting him to the next century.'

'Actually it's a wonder it was Neville who came and not Mini.' Grinned James.

'Louis was dragged away by Dom when things started to get too hot. Dom and all other missing persons were called away for one thing or another.' Said Fred while pressing a steak to his eye.

'Guys you really didn't have to do this….How much?' Scar questioned anxiously.

'Actually we got off pretty easy, three weeks detention on each Saturday, Nott and his cronies didn't get off so well. 3 months detention and 100 points each. It was worth it anyway.'

Scar hugged both of them and lightly kissed their cheeks. James winced lightly but didn't seem to care much.

'What no hug for me? I contributed too you know, I am known for my bat bogey hex…' Lily muttered. Scar gave a sunny laugh and tightly hugged Lily.

I helped Scar drag her suitcase down the train onto the station. It had started to get dark and the other two had to lead the first years so again it was just us two. We dropped off our baggage and started to walk towards the boats when we heard the familiar gruff and warm voice.

'Firs' years o'er here! This way firs' years!' Hagrid bellowed, holding a lantern gesturing towards the boats.

'Hey Hagrid! Alright?' I asked him as we walked past him.

'Al! Scarlett! How you doin'? How's Harry? And Hermione and Ron?' He asked grinning.

'All fine. See you in class!' I shouted as a large group of first years led by a scandalized looking Rose and weary Scorp. Hagrid waved his large hand as he took the first years off the prefects' hands. Rose and Scorpius left Hagrid with a wave and joined us as we walked towards the Horseless carriages.

'I could swear we weren't as cheeky in First year!' Rose exclaimed, as we rode to Hogwarts. Her cheeks were flushed and her wavy auburn hair was a little frizzy because she was running her hand through them again and again.

Scorp sat there grinning slyly. 'You're angry only because that kid ditched you for another girl after he told you that you were hot.' Scorp smirked as Scar and I stared at the growing blush on rose's cheeks.

'I- what- but- oh honestly!' Rose huffed as we laughed.

Finally the carriage lurched to a halt in front of the glorious place we call home. Hogwarts.


End file.
